


Payoff

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, One Sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a payoff to pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : one sentence  
> Prompt: Darcy/Steve, pain

Darcy knows that when it comes to pain, like so much else, Steve is old fashioned, that he'd put up with any amount of pain himself rather than watch her suffer for a second and she's not opposed to that philosophy as such, but when she lies back in a hospital bed, watches him cradle their hours-old daughter, she knows that every second of pain was totally worth it.


End file.
